Ma vie en Colocation
by love-percabeth-56
Summary: En entrant à l'Université, Thomas trouva un moyen de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, Newt. Et si la vie en colocation leur réservait quelques surprises ... Histoire hors labyrinthe. Newtmas comme toujours !
1. Prologue

**MA VIE EN COLOCATION**

Prologue

Je m'appelle Thomas et j'ai 18 ans.

Dans quelques semaines, je rentre à l'Université en STAPS, pour me concentrer sur l'une de mes grandes passions, le sport.

L'Université se trouve assez loin de chez moi et je ne connais presque personne qui y va. C'est pour cela que j'ai tout naturellement proposé la colocation à mon meilleur ami, Newt.

Newt, je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit. A l'époque, il était mon seul ami et nous sommes devenus très proches. Malheureusement, il a du déménager loin a l'age de 10 ans et nous nous sommes un peu perdu de vue.

Quand j'ai su que nous allions étudier dans la même Université, moi dans le sport et lui dans l'art, j'ai saisi l'occasion et lui ai proposé une colocation.

Il me manquait énormément, et je voulais à tout prix le revoir, retrouver notre amitié … et j'étais loin de me douter que je ne serais pas déçu.


	2. L'arrivée

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée**

_Driiinnnngggg_

Je me levai en sursaut et éteignit le réveil.

6h30

Une semaine que les cours ont commencé et j'avais encore du mal à me lever tôt le matin. Je grognais en me préparant tant bien que mal, puis quittait mon studio. Heureusement, nous sommes vendredi et je finis à 16h30. Dans 10h je suis en weekend et Newt arrive en soirée. Le chanceux ne commence les cours que dans 3 jours et m'a laissé une semaine seul pour profiter du studio.

Je jubile intérieurement, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir !

La journée a passée à la vitesse d'un éclair. Une semaine et j'avais déjà ma bande de potes :

Alby, un grand black très sympa sous ses airs de "c'est moi le chef"

Minho, un asiatique super sportif, surtout quand il s'agit de se rendre à la cafet'

Brenda et Teresa, deux filles super canons mais un peu trop collantes à mon goût.

Je les saluait et rentrait a notre studio.

Un petit studio au deuxième étage d'une résidence Universitaire, située à deux pas du campus où nous étudions.

Deux petites chambres accolées, une salle de bain, une mini cuisine et même … un balcon.

En entrant, je remarquais que la porte était entrouverte, et des bruits venaient de la deuxième chambre, signe que Newt déballait ses affaires. Je m'arrêtai devant le miroir accroché à la porte d'entrée, pour me recoiffer légèrement.

Je posai mon sac et me stoppai sur le pas de la chambre.

Newt me tournai le dos, le nez plongé dans sa valise.

Je me surpris à l'observer tandis qu'un sourire se glissait sur mon visage.

Ses cheveux blonds cendrés se dressaient en bataille sur sa nuque. Lui non plus ne devait pas toucher souvent à un peigne. Cette idée me fit sourire encore plus.

Je réalisai que je ne l'avais pas vu en face depuis son départ et qu'il m'avait manqué.

Ni tenant plus, je murmurai son prénom, assez doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

\- Newt …

Il se figea et se retourna.

Son regard caramel plongea dans le mien et je me senti fondre.

Il est aussi beau que dans mon souvenir.

\- Tommy …

Il avait murmuré mon surnom, qu'il me donnait toujours quand nous étions petits.

Je lui souris et m'avançait vers lui en ouvrant les bras.

Il s'avança et se blotti dans mes bras.

Mon coeur se mit a battre plus vite. Après toutes ses années à lui parlait que par email ou par téléphone, je le serrai enfin dans mes bras.

\- Oh, Tommy, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il se mit a sangloter légèrement, envahit par l'émotion.

\- Newt …

Ma voix se brisa, incapable de dire autre chose.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, en l'entraînant contre moi et déposai un baiser sur son front.

La journée m'avait épuisé et je me senti plonger dans le sommeil.

Instinctivement, je serrai Newt plus fort contre moi.

Je l'avais retrouvé.

J'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami, après toutes ces années.

Je souris et soupirai de bien être, mon année ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.


	3. Premier Réveil

Chapitre 2 : Premier Réveil

Lorsque je me réveillai ce matin, j'étais recouvert d'une couverture que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, et Newt n'était plus dans mes bras.

Je tâtonnai pour trouver mon portable et regarder l'heure : 9h25.

Je soupirai puis fermai les yeux avec la ferme intention de me rendormir quand un oreiller me frappa en pleine figure.

Je me suis aussitôt redressé pour le renvoyer à son propriétaire, qui l'esquiva en rigolant.

\- Debout marmotte, me lança Newt en souriant, je viens d'arriver et je compte bien visiter les lieux.

\- Vas y tout seul, je veux dormir moi.

Il me fixa quelques secondes en prenant un air choqué et je lui tirai la langue.

Il fit quelques pas et s'accroupi devant moi.

\- Et si je te dis que j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, tu changeras d'avis ?

\- C'est vrai ? T'es le meilleur Newt !

Je sautais du lit, l'embrassa sur la joue et me précipita dans la cuisine.

En effet, il m'avait préparé un bol rempli de céréales à coté d'un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Tommy, chuchota t'il en me rejoignant.

Je commençai à l'observer alors qu'il tendait la main pour me piquer des céréales.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me tira la langue à son tour.

Il examina le dos du paquet de céréales puis leva les yeux et me demanda :

\- Alors Tommy, quel est ton programme de la journée ?

\- J'ai quelques courses a faire, et cette après midi on rejoint des amis pour aller en ville.

\- Super, mais Tommy … Vas te laver, tu fais peur à voir !

Je me levai pour lui frapper affectueusement l'arrière du crâne, puis m'enfermai dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ait le temps de répliquer.

En sortant quelques longues minutes plus tard, je trouvai Newt entrain de se recoiffer devant le miroir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le taquiner :

\- C'est pour moi que tu te fais beau ?

\- In your dreams, il faut juste être présentable quand on sort.

Je souris, j'avais presque oublié qu'il avait tendance à couler des mots en anglais dans ses phrases.

\- Dis que je ne suis pas beau, pendant que tu y es …

\- Je ne dirai jamais ça, tu es aussi mignon que quand tu étais petit, me murmura t'il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je me sentis rougir, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

[…]

Un peu plus tard, dans un des rayons du supermarché, en attendant que Newt trouve les boites de conserves les moins chères, je senti une idée ridicule mais amusante fleurir dans mon esprit.

\- Hey, Newt, tu veux monter dans le caddie ?

Il se retourna et me regarda, cherchant sûrement à savoir si j'étais sérieux où non. Puis il se mit à ricaner.

\- Tommy, on a plus l'âge de faire ça.

\- T'es pas marrant.

Je fis semblant de bouder et il rigola de bon coeur.

\- Si tu es sage, peut être la prochaine fois.

[…]

De retour à notre studio, je m'allongeai confortablement dans le canapé pliant pendant que Newt prépare le repas.

Je profitai de cet instant de repos, pour l'observer tranquillement.

Il a grandi mais a gardé ses traits enfantins.

J'avais soudainement envie de le prendre dans mes bras et je me figeais quand je me suis aperçu qu'il avait relevé la tête et qu'il m'observait lui aussi.

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux caramels.

Je crois pouvoir dire que, même si cela est physiquement impossible, le temps s'est arrêté.

Un ange est passé.

Je rougis à cette idée et détournai les yeux.

Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait de penser cela ?

Newt est mon ami, mon meilleur ami, rien de plus.

A cet instant précis, je ne suis même plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il représente pour moi.

Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il m'a énormément manqué, et que je ne le laisserais plus partir loin de moi.


	4. Mon meilleur ami et mes amis !

**Chapitre 3 : Mon meilleur ami … et mes amis !**

Cette après midi là, nous étions tous assis en rond sur le stade de foot toujours inoccupé qui se situait juste à coté de notre campus.

J'avais présenté Newt a tous mes nouveaux amis et nous avions décrété que désormais, nous formerons une bande. Notre petite bande à 6.

Enfin, Newt et moi étions des « pièces rapportées » mais on s'en fichait.

J'ai rencontré Minho dès mon premier jour de FAC.

Il étudie le sport comme moi.

Le jour de la rentrée, j'ai réussi à arriver en retard, ce qui peut arriver à tout le monde.

Quand j'ai repéré la salle que je cherchais, je me suis mis à courir pour louper le moins de cours possible, et faire bonne impression pour un début.

Sauf que Minho arrivait lui aussi en courant de son coté et que je ne l'avais pas vu donc on s'est percuté devant la salle de cours.

On a du attendre 5 bonnes minutes pour entrer, tellement on rigolait.

Le courant est passé très vite entre nous, et à la mi-journée, il me présentait déjà à ses amis en tant que « le mec qui ne regarde pas où il va quand il court ».

Son meilleur ami s'appelle Albert. Albert Einstein pour ses camarades, Alby pour ses amis ou « ma grosse tête noire » pour Minho. Ce que je trouve limite insultant de la part de ce dernier car, même si Alby est noir, lui il est asiatique.

Enfin bref, Alby est en école d'ingénieur (d'où son surnom de « grosse tête »).

D'ailleurs, Alby trouve qu'on déséquilibre le groupe, car avant notre arrivée, ils étaient 2 filles pour 2 garçons.

Les filles s'appellent Brenda et Teresa. Plutôt mignonnes et très bavardes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elles sont en FAC de lettres et elles sont inséparables. Selon Minho, elles sont sœurs siamoises.

En parlant tranquillement avec eux, de tout comme de rien, assis au soleil, je me mis a penser que deux semaines plus tôt, je ne les connaissais pas encore. Et pourtant, j'eus l'impression de les connaître depuis longtemps …

Une pluie battante interrompit notre conversation, ce qui nous a valu un sprint phénoménal vers nos logements respectifs.

Quelques minutes et plusieurs marches plus tard, j'ouvris la porte de notre studio et Newt me devança pour aller s'écrouler sur le canapé.

Je pris un coussin puis m'installa confortablement au pied du canapé. Puis je fermai les yeux, bercé par le silence qui nous entourait.

[…]

Je grognais légèrement lorsque quelqu'un me poussa l'épaule.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Newt qui essayait de me réveiller.

\- Laisse moi tranquille, Newt, je suis fatigué, murmurai-je.

\- Tu serais mieux dans ton lit, non ?

Je me redressa, surpris, en constatant que je n'étais pas dans mon lit, mais couché au pied du canapé.

J'ai du faire un effort surhumain pour quitter le sommeil qui commençait à m'envahir, pour me lever et regagner ma chambre.

Je me suis finalement écroulé de fatigue sur mon lit, et juste avant de m'endormir, j'entendit un petit « bonne nuit à toi aussi » de la part de Newt .


End file.
